The Tree of Knowledge
by NuncaTeDije
Summary: It's five years later, and Will and Lyra have each established a life for themselves in their respective worlds. Without hope, they've given up on reuniting. But Dust has plans of its own...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Northern Lights

The crusty snow crunched beneath her feet. Lyra dug her boots in and dismounted the dog sled. The sun had just set, and the men who had reached the peak first had already begun to set up camp. The hanging anabaric lights glared against the icy snow. She slung her day pack against the Captain's tent which had already been set up and pulled out a smaller pouch which she tied around her waist. It was her first real expedition and she wasn't about to waste a moment of it. Abandoning the work around her, she continued on the path away from the lights and into the darkness. She walked swiftly; her eyes scanned the sky while her feet moved firmly over the uneven ground. Finally, as the glare of the lights receded into the distance, she spotted what she had been looking for.

The Northern Lights danced across the sky, pale shades of purple and blue masked with a golden sheen. Lyra fumbled in the pouch around her waist and retracted a brass instrument resembling a collapsed telescope with its lens blackened out. She placed it to her eye and gazed up at the flickering lights.

A pine martin emerged from the folds of her hood and perched on her shoulder. She moved the instrument and the creature leaned forward to gaze too.

"You can still see it, Pan," she whispered to her companion. "You can still see the other world behind the lights."

Pantalaimon felt the tug of despair and longing in Lyra's stomach and moved over to nuzzle her cheek. "You shouldn't torture yourself like this. Let's go back to the camp where we're needed."

But Lyra was not listening. The brass instrument was at her eye again as she gazed up at the skyline of the other world. It wasn't until the distant shouts broke her reverie that she started her trek back to the campsite.

* * *

Lyra entered the Captain's tent silently. The Captain stood in the middle of the room leaning over a table discussing a large map tacked to the table. She moved over to wait by the warmth of the camp stove, removing her oilskin cap so her golden hair cascaded down her shoulders. Pan darted out to be nearer to the warmth of the stove.

"Can you hear what they're saying, Pan?" Lyra whispered.

He strained his ears, trying to hear over the clatter of the camp outside. "They're discussing the last known location of this band of Tartars, I think. That's probably why they wanted you back here, you know."

Lyra shifted uncomfortably. She knew she had been sent here to practice reading the alethiometer, but she still wasn't sure she was ready to use it on her own. The meanings which had once flowed so easily together where now disjointed.

"Lyra, come here."

Lyra heard her name being called. The Captain had finished his meeting with the lower officers. He beckoned her to the table and showed her the map.

"There," he said, pointing his stubby finger at a nearby mountain range, "is where the Tartar tribe was last seen. I've sent scouts there but the area is barren. They must have vacated months ago. Consult your alethiometer. See if you can discover where they have gone. In the meantime, a squad of me and my men will go question the nearest town. It's three leagues off. I hope this will provide you with sufficient time."

Setting a determined look on her face, Lyra gave a fierce nod, which he returned curtly before turning and exiting. As the tent flap closed and the bust of cold air subsided, Lyra sank into the nearest chair.

"Oh, Pan, I'm not sure I'm ready for this…"

Pan climbed onto her lap and pulled the alethiometer from the velvet lining in the pouch around her waist. He nudged the cool metal into her hand.

"Dame Hannah thought you were ready, so you most likely are. You ought to get started now. The Captain will be back in a few hours."

She sighed, and set the alethiometer down and retrieved an old, leather bound book from her day pack, which had been brought inside the tent. Centering herself, she began to turn the dials of the alethiometer. As the needle began to swing, she felt herself lulled into the rhythm. Slowly, she began to climb down the ladder of meanings. She made meticulous notes on her pad of paper, pausing to look up a symbol here, a specific meaning there.

It was slippery, as if she would never be able to get a firm grasp on any of the meanings. It was if ever few steps she felt her foot slip. Each time, she regained her balance, and began again at the primary meaning, working her way down and making notes until she felt sure there was no more meaning underneath.

After what felt like hours, she left her trance to gaze over her notes, staring at them until they made sense. Her shoulders ached and her head felt heavy. Scanning, her notes, her eyes narrowed. Pan sensed her tension. Suddenly, comprehension dawned on her and she clamped her hands down on the notes just as the flap of the tent opened and the Captain entered.

"Our venture was fruitless. Hopefully your pursuits have not been. What have you learned."

"There is a Tartar settlement due East, about a three days journey from here." Her voice was steady, but her face was colorless and her hands trembled slightly.

"Excellent. I'll have my men map out a course. Your tent should be ready be now. I suggest you go sleep."

Lyra nodded meekly, feeling faint. She slipped the alethiometer into the pouch at her waist and trekked out to her tent at the edge of the camp. It was small and cramped, but as she was the only woman on the expedition it mattered little. The notes were still clutched in her hand. She sank down onto the edge of her cot. Pan jumped onto her lap.

"What is it? What did you see? You look as though you saw a ghost."

"Pan, the alethiometer was speaking to me, like it used to. I don't know how… I just know… but it was one of those things that the alethiometer only wanted me to know."

She was trembling all over now, and the paper shook in her hands. Pan clung to her- calming her until she could speak again.

"What did it say?"

She looked down at the notes puzzled. "That's just it, Pan. I don't really understand what it was telling me... I think it was saying 'the tree is a gift', but I'm not sure. It doesn't make sense. I think I misinterpreted the last symbol."

They sat in tense silence. Pan looked up at her timidly.

"Lyra, isn't this what you wanted? To get your abilities back?"

"Yes, Pan, but if I can read the alethiometer again, then maybe I can ask it... maybe it knows..."

The words caught in her throat. She was too afraid to voice what she desired most, for fear it would never happen.

She could ask about Will.

She could finally know for certain if there was a way to see him again.

Pan turned away from her, unable to bear the pain and longing in her eyes. For so long she had only been able to ask simple questions. Perhaps finally she would have a chance at more- before it was too late.  
"You shouldn't get your hopes up."

His voice was flat, emotionless. He had never been able to admit how badly he wanted the same thing too.

Lyra pushed him off her lap and got up off the cot. She sat at the table sulking.

"I wasn't getting my hopes up. I was just saying it's possible."

For a few moments neither spoke. Each was busy trying not to wish for the impossible. Finally, Pan pointed out they both needed sleep, especially for the journey tomorrow.

So, until sleep claimed them, they lay on the cot, aware the other was awake, but not sure what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Midsummer's Day

_One Month Later_

Lyra sat in the chair in front of the large oak wood desk. Her blue day frock was immaculately clean and her blond hair was pulled back into a long plait. Though she sat upright and still, her face blank and her hands resting silently in her lap, her foot scuffed impatiently at the polished wood floor.

Every few moments her eyes would dart to the window facing the busy Oxford streets. The curtains had been thrown back and the window left wide open, revealing a rare sun-drenched morning. The sounds of the market place and street traffic along with birds and laughing children wafted in.

A sharp tap on the desk caused Lyra to jump.

"Lyra, have you been listening to me?"

The kind face of Dame Hannah peered at Lyra over the rims of her reading spectacles. She wore an elegant dress of deep plum, her steel gray hair was sweep up, not a strand out of place.

"Yes," Lyra lied.

Seeing right through her, Dame Hannah pursed her lips and set down the letter she was holding.

"I would have thought you would like to know the outcome of the expedition, especially since it was such an apparent success from what I've been told."

Lyra made a face, scrunching her nose in an obvious display of her disagreement. Hannah's face relaxed into a smile. "Oh, but it was a success. Your mission was not to find the Tartars, but to practice using the alethiometer. From all accounts, you did so marvelously."

Dame Hannah beamed at her.

Lyra sighed. What good were her skills if they couldn't even help in a simple expedition?

"We will be attending a benefit for the Royal Arctic Institute tonight," Dame Hannah remarked, her attention returning to the papers on her desk.

A small strangled noise escaped Lyra at the announcement. A benefit? On Midsummer's Eve? Couldn't it be on any other night? "Why do I have to go to one of those?" she wined, a slightly desperate edge creeping into her voice.

Dame Hannah gave Lyra a sharp look. "Because you wish to be an explorer. And if you ever wish to go on another expedition, you will need funding. Therefore, you will go tonight and make connections. Besides," she added, smiling to herself, "my nephew will be there. He's only a few years older than you. I'm sure you'll have much in common."

"I doubt it," Lyra muttered under her breath.

"He's an explorer too, you know."

At least, hopefully, he wouldn't be boring. She could go, also long as she was gone before midnight.

Pan climbed back in through the open window and sulked against the wall toward Lyra's chair. Before he reached the foot of the desk, Dame Hannah spotted him. She let an exasperated sigh.

"Lyra, how many times have I told you, you need to keep your daemon closer or people are going to become suspicious."

Pan leaped onto Lyra's lap and she began stroking his back and ears. He smelled of dirt and grass.

"I'll pick you up at eight for the benefit. The rest of the afternoon is yours." She gave a slight tilt of her head and returned to her papers, dismissing Lyra.

Lyra leaped up, gathering Pan against her, trying not to appear too eager to leave. She opened the front door, not waiting to be shown out. She was there to often to be concerned with appearing proper.

Sighing, she let the fresh air wash over her. "It's not fair that I have to sit through meetings while you're outside," she said, frowning down at her daemon.

"You're the one who wants those classes," he replied.

"Don't be silly, Pan. You want to read the alethiometer just as much as I do."

They strolled the next three blocks in silence, enjoying the sights and sounds of Oxford on a beautiful day. All too soon, they were upon the brick house and its manicured garden, on the gate hung a brass sign reading "St. Sophia's School for Young Ladies".

* * *

That evening her maid helped her into a gown of deep sapphire blue and swept her long hair off her neck, securing it with an ivory comb. Promptly at eight, Dame Hannah was in front of the school to escort Lyra to the benefit. The school's butler handed Lyra into the unadorned black car. Lyra sat by the window, smoothing the wrinkles out of her skirt.

"Now, Lyra," Dame Hannah began warningly as they pulled up to a large granite building, "I expect you to be on your best behavior. That includes dancing."

Lyra winced. "But I hate dancing. I always make a fool of myself."

Dame Hannah made no reply but looked at her reproachfully.

They entered the large reception hall and Lyra's mind was transported back into memories of the great ice halls of Svalbard. The entire place was crystalline white. The walls and floor were solid white marble, and overhead hung a large crystal chandelier, each light refracting and reflecting against the dozens of mirrors lining the hall.

"Do try not to gape, Lyra. It's quite unbecoming."

Lyra promptly closed her mouth. She looked around, observing the guests. Dame Hannah had taken her to several parties and dinners over the past few years, but all of them had been like the one Mrs. Coulter had held. People would stand around and talk about a variety of tedious subjects and Lyra would feign interest, nodding politely.

But this was different. Everyone was dressed so fashionably. Groups were clustered throughout the hall, dancing, talking, even laughing. And the daemons! She had never seen such well behaved daemons. Birds perched serenely on shoulders while those with legs waited patiently by their humans sides. She set Pan down by her feet and he sat up straight, imitating the daemons surrounding them.

A few feet ahead of them a young man with a sparrow hawk resting on his shoulder stood talking animatedly to a group of older men. His dark blond hair was swept back, and his light blue eyes seemed to glow with excitement as he explained something to his colleagues. He looked up and noticed Dame Hannah and Lyra, and excused himself from the discussion and made his way toward the two of them.

Smiling broadly, he bowed slightly. "My dear aunt, it has been too long."

"Yes, it has been. Please, allow me to introduce my pupil, Lyra Belacqua. Lyra, this is my nephew Jude Relf."

Lyra extended her hand, which he took, bowing over slightly. So this was her nephew. Perhaps the evening wouldn't be too much of a waste after all.

Dame Hannah gave a sly smile. "I believe I spot some people I must pay my respects to, but please do get to know each other better."

Lyra paled. This wasn't what she had in mind. The last thing she needed was a match-maker. She turned to Jude, who continued to smile at her, either unconcerned or unaware of the awkwardness of the situation. His daemon, however, shifted from foot to foot uneasily.

"My aunt tells me you were recently on an expedition up north."

"Yes," Lyra said, surprised. Dame Hannah talked about her?

"But it wasn't successful," she quickly added. "We never found the Tartar settlement we were looking for."

"A pity. I'm an explorer, too. I'm not sure if my aunt mentioned it, but I'm only recently back from the north myself."

There conversation became more relaxed. He told her stories of his explorations up north, and she told him about hers, leaving out the parts which needed the most explaining. Thankfully, he asked few questions.

"In our most recent explorations, we found the most unusual tree," he continued, recounting his latest trip.

"A tree?" Lyra said skeptically. She didn't see anything particularly interesting about that. Jude sensed her cynicism.

"It's not just any tree," he defended. "We've never encountered anything like it. We've temporarily classified it as its own species. It's currently at the Botanic Garden. Perhaps I could take you there one afternoon and show you?" He looked at her inquiringly.

"Perhaps."

She didn't wanted him to take her there. She didn't want anyone to take her there. That was where she went to be near Will.

He must have seen the dismay in her face because he quickly changed the subject. "Perhaps you would do me the honor of dancing with me?"

She could think of no objection, and it would please Dame Hannah, so she offered her hand and he lead her to the dance floor.

Lyra focused on the dance, trying to overcome her natural clumsiness. However, Jude was a strong leader, and for the first time she found she could dance and hold a conversation at the same time.

"How is it that you came to be a pupil of my aunt?" he inquired.

"I am currently a student at St. Sophia's School for Young Ladies, but next year I will be enrolling at the college."

He looked taken aback at this statement. "What's so surprising about that?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing. I'm just not accustomed to meeting beautiful scholars."

He smiled at her again, his blue eyes catching the light.

Lyra felt her face grow hot. With a final turn, the dance came to an end. He lead her to the edge of the floor. "Wait here, I'll get us drinks."

She watched as he disappeared into the crowd. Somewhere in the distance a bell tolled. It was eleven. Pan tugged at the edge of her skirt. "We need to go soon, or we'll be late."

"Hush, Pan. I know. I have a plan."

Jude reappeared, holding two flutes of glistening champagne. Lyra politely took one. With her other hand she fanned herself.

"Do you feel well?" He sounded concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm just a little overheated..." she said as she crumpled against him.

Within minutes, she was in the car on the way back to the school to get ready for the rest of her evening.

* * *

In her room, she dismissed her maid, saying she could undress herself. Once she was sure she was alone, she changed into a midnight blue dress, and dug a rusty old key out of her bureau drawer. It was the spare key to the front gate, which she had nicked that morning after breakfast.

She opened the window and climbed down the vine covered trellis. She silently made her way to the front gate. Pan stuck is head through the bars, checking if the coast was clear. The old gate creaked as she pulled it open, and she slipped past it as soon as it was wide enough to let her through.

They quickly made their way through the abandoned streets toward the Botanic Garden. She slumped down on the bench she came to every year just as the clock struck midnight. Pan jumped onto her lap and she stroked him affectionately.

"I don't trust him."

"Who, Pan?" she asked. Her eyes were closed as a warm breeze washed over the both of them.

"Dame Hannah's nephew."

Lyra laughed and opened her eyes. "Why not? He seemed nice enough."

Pan shifted uncomfortably. "His daemon is a hawk. I don't trust them. Their eyes are always hooded."

"You're being ridiculous, Pan. You didn't even meet his daemon. We were at a benefit. Anyway, I don't want to think about Dame Hannah's nephew. I want to think about Will."

Her eyes closed again, becoming pensive. Occasionally she and Pan spoke, but generally they were quiet. No words were needed. From time to time, warm tears would course down Lyra's checks, or a faint smile would play across her lips and she relived her past, the moments she spent with Will.

As she relived, she lay across the bench, holding Pan to her chest, and imagining Will at that exact spot in his own world. Before her hour was over, the warm night air and Pan's rhythmic breathing lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Hours later, Pan's stirring woke Lyra from her peaceful slumber. The signs of rosy light could be seen in the eastern horizon. Lyra stretched her limbs and sat up.

"We had better go now if we're going to avoid getting caught," Pan said, leaping off the bench and moving in the direction of the boarding house.

But Lyra's attention was elsewhere. "Pan, what's that over there?" she said, gesturing over toward a faint golden glow.

"Whatever it is, it isn't important, Lyra. We need to go now," Pan said anxiously.

Lyra ignored him and headed toward the light. Unsure of what to do, Pan followed her. The source of the light was a large tree, enclosed in all directions by a circle of rope. Yet, the tree was neither the source of the light, nor was the light shining on it. Instead, it was as if thick clouds of a translucence golden sheen surrounded the tree, encasing it.

Pan ran around the tree to the plaque in front of it. "It's the tree that Dame Hannah's nephew found. If you want to know about it you can just ask him. Can't we go now? Lyra! What are you doing!"

Pan darted over to her as she lifted the rope encircling the tree and climbed under it. "I want to touch it, Pan. The tree… something about it. It seems so familiar."

It was if she could feel the tree, silently pulling her toward it. Pan was frantic now, rushing about her, unsure how to stop her. She picked him up, and he twisted in her arms, but she continued forward, driven by her curiosity and the magnetism of the tree's glow.

When she reached the golden sheen, she reached forward and pressed her fingers against it. It was thicker than the air around her, but her fingers sunk in, making her skin tingle pleasantly. Withdrawing her hand, she looked down at her fingers. They glistened slightly in the morning light. He head felt light. She wanted to feel the light again.

She took a deep breath and stepped in completely. Pan let out a slight shriek, which was soon muffled by the thick vapor. Her whole body tingled now. She let the feeling sink into her. Pan stopped struggling and pressed into her chest. The whole world shimmered and blurred, the same, yet different.

Finally, when she needed another breath, she stepped out. Pan leaped from her arms. The tingling sensation remained for a moment. She smiled to herself, her mind still slightly hazy.

Pan shook himself out. "Now can we go?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

They walked side by side out of the Botanic Garden. The streets were still abandoned, but somehow they appeared different. She began to cross the street when suddenly a loud horn sounded. She leaped back, terrified, as a large car screeched to a halt in front of her.

"What were you thinking?" the driver yelled. "Always look before you cross!"

His expression softened at her shocked face.

"You are okay, right?"

She nodded, not trusting her own voice.

"Well, good. Just be careful next time," he added gruffly.

She nodded again, and the car drove away.

Gathering Pan against her once again, she moved to a nearby bench to collect her thoughts. There weren't any cars like that in her world. In fact, that had only happened to her once before. Her heart caught in her throat. She could feel the blood pounding in her head. Was it even possible? Looking around her, she knew in her gut it was true.

She was in Will's Oxford.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Beginnings

Her breath caught. "Pan!" she chocked out.

"Yes, Lyra, I know!"

Her head spun as she took in the world around her. The morning air was fresh and crisp, just as in her Oxford, but somehow it tasted sweeter. The sun was warm, but somehow brighter. Even the trees were the same green, but moved differently in the breeze. A surge swept through her body. She felt invincible- finally, after years of waiting and dreaming, she was going to see Will again!

A sharp nip at her wrist brought her thoughts back to the present. Pan sat fretting, his paws scratching at the seam of her dress. "It's all very well that we got here, but how on earth do you plan to find Will and Dr. Malone?" he asked agitatedly. "They could be anywhere in Oxford. That is, if they're still in Oxford."

The tingling in her limbs vanished and she went numb, and her feeling of elation was replaced by the lead knot sinking in her stomach. Pan was right. Oxford was huge, and she had no idea where to start. But at least she was certain Will was still in Oxford. He had to be. "Last night was Midsummer's eve, so of course Will is in here. He would have to be in order to have gone to the Botanic Garden last night," Lyra said firmly, as if to erase all doubt.

Pan looked up at her will sad eyes. "Yes… but what if-"

Lyra jumped up, pushing Pan off of her. Angry tears stung the corners of her eyes. "Don't you dare, Pan! Of course he would! He said he would."

"I'm sorry, Lyra. I didn't mean to say otherwise." He gave her a wary look and began to groom his fur. Lyra paced in front of the bench, staring intently at the empty street, hoping an idea would come to her. Last time she was alone in Will's world, she had the alethiometer to guide her. She fingered the golden disk in her pocket, the warm metal soothing her nerves. She still couldn't read it without the book- but what harm was there in trying? Pulling out the compass, she sat back down on the bench. Pan immediately stopped grooming himself and hesitantly approached her. She rubbed his ears; there was no use staying upset with him at a time like this.

For the next few minutes she was oblivious to the world around her. She waited patiently and watched the slender hands swing, hoping some meaning would come to her. Finally, after five minutes, she sat back up, blinking slightly, her brow furrowed in concentration. Pan nudged her arm and she spoke. "The only symbol I understood was the baby. It meant something about the beginning."

Pan was nonplussed. "Does that mean we need to repeat our whole journey? Or that we have to go home?" His voice rose in distress.

"I don't think so. I was asking how to find Will and Dr. Malone, so the answer wouldn't involve going home." She stroked his fur absentmindedly, but he didn't calm down. "The beginning of me finding Will was Cittàgazze, so I don't think that will help. But I did find Mary in this world… at the Dark Matter Research Unit. That was a beginning."

"You don't think she'd actually be working there? They were trying to close the place before she left. Wait! Lyra!"

But Lyra had already launched herself in the direction of the city's center, and Pan's comments were met with no response.

* * *

By that afternoon, they stood in front of the steps of the same tall square building Lyra had visited almost six years ago. Finding it hadn't been too difficult. Lyra had found a local directory at an information center. Now came the hard part.

"How is it, exactly, that you plan on getting inside?" Pan asked, eyeing the guard at the front desk. He was young, only a few years older than Lyra, and currently preoccupied with eating a sandwich. A large glob of mustard fell on his shirt and he let out a mild oath. She walked purposefully toward the stairwell. People were always more likely to believe you if you looked like you had a purpose.

"Where do you think you're going?" called a voice behind her.

Lyra came to a halt. Apparently, the guard had not been distracted enough.

"I'm meeting with Dr. Hoffmann," she said, picking a name off the directory behind him.

As he looked her over, Pan slipped out of sight.

"Gimme a second. I'll let him know you're here."

The guard picked up the phone and began to dial up to Dr. Hoffman's office. Lyra felt her stomach tighten.

"Please, don't do that! I want to surprise him. He's a family friend and doesn't know I'm coming."

She smiled sweetly, playing with a lock of her blonde hair.

The guard looked unsure for a moment, but then decided against it. "I'm sorry miss, but- good God!"

Suddenly, a large cloud of sparks and smoke erupted behind the guard and a slightly singed Pan jumped into Lyra's arms. "Run," he hissed.

Without needing to be told twice, she darted up the stairwell while the guard dealt with the tangle of sparking wires behind his desk. Panting, she reached the second floor. Her hands trembled slightly as she entered the hallway and walked toward the door labeled DARK MATTER RESEARCH UNIT.

_Let her be here. Let her be here._ Lyra silently prayed to herself.

She felt as if her feet were separate from her own body, moving of their own accord, as she reached the large, black door. Almost too softly to hear, she knocked on the frame. A middle aged man stuck his head out. His chestnut hair was in disarray, as though he had never looked in a mirror while grooming, and his eyes were framed by square, black glasses. In one hand he still held a crumpled paper and a pair of lab goggles. He gave her a hassled look, until he noticed Pan nestled in her arms. A dark expression crossed his eyes, revealing a mixture of curiosity and wariness.

"Can I help you and you're er... pet?"

"Yes," Lyra began, her voice cracking. "I'm looking for Dr. Mary Malone."

The color drained from his face. "There is no one here by that name. Don't come back here."

He slammed the door in her face. Unsure of what to do, Lyra stood there for a moment.

"There talking in there," she whispered.

"Can you hear them?"

She pressed her ear up against the thick door, vaguely making out the words.

"Who was it Stan? You look like you saw a ghost."

"Someone was asking for Dr. Mary Malone."

"What?!"

"And I think she had a daemon."

"She?"

"Yea, a young girl. I think it was a pine martin."

"A pine martin... that's impossible."

Suddenly Lyra heard a thud, at the door was thrown open. Standing before her was Dr. Mary Malone, a shocked expression on her face.

"Dr. Malone!" Lyra exclaimed, launching herself into the woman's arms.

Her arms wrapped automatically back around the girl. "Lyra, how is this possible?"

She held her an arms length away and studied her face. "You didn't find a way to fix the knife did you?"

She shook her head. "I was in the Botanic garden and there was a tree… and suddenly everything was golden… and Pan and I weren't sure how to find you… but you're here!" In the excitement Lyra lost the ability to form coherent sentences. Dr. Malone led Lyra to a small table in the corner of the lab. It took three times before Lyra was able to give an explanation of how she came to be there. The whole time, the man with the messy chestnut hair stood off to the side, listening intently. His eyes were wide with excitement, though he seemed to have no trouble understanding Lyra's explanation, as though crossing worlds was a perfectly explainable thing. As Lyra regained awareness of her surroundings, she noticed him, and looked between him and Dr. Malone questioning.

Dr. Malone jumped up. "Oh Lyra, this is Dr. Stan Seymour. He's my partner here at the Dark Matter Research Unit. He's also my, uh, fiancée."

At this last pronouncement, Dr. Malone blushed furiously. Dr. Stan Seymour, however, bound forward and shook Lyra's hand enthusiastically. "I'm so happy to meet you," he beamed. "Call me Stan. I never though this moment would happen, with the worlds being closed up and all. Mary talks about you all the time, and of course so does Will."

Lyra let out a small squeak. "So Will is around here then," she said, trying her best to not sound too anxious. She most likely failed. They could probably hear her heart pounding from where they were standing.

Dr. Malone and Stan exchanged glances. She cleared her throat. "We all live together- Stan and, and Will and his mother. I'm guessing you want to see him, so I don't see any reason Stan and I can't finish up our project tomorrow."

It most likely took them no more than five minutes to gather their things, but that time coupled with the car ride to there shared house felt like torture to Lyra. Pan was incapable of remaining still, flitting between her lap and shoulders, and pawing at her wrists. Stan had considered calling up Will and letting him know, but had decided against it when he realized there were no words for the situation. Besides, why torture Will by making him wait as well. Were they ever going to get there?

Her thoughts were drawn into the present for a moment by something Dr. Malone was saying. "When Will and I returned, we learned the men hunting us were an underground organization similar to your Magisterium. An opposing faction who knew of our situation gave us new identities and protected us until their downfall. By then, we had all settled into our new lives, and I was doing so well here at the Dark Matter Research Unit now that we could get funding, that it seemed like too much of a hassle to change our lives again."

After that, Stan chatted about their work in the background while Lyra stared dazed out the window as they entered a quiet suburban neighborhood. Kids played in the neatly manicured lawns of the two-story houses. She wanted to listen, but couldn't concentrate on his words. Lyra could hardly imagine Will or Dr. Malone living in a neighborhood like this. How much had he changed? They had promised each other they would try to move on, but would he actually have done it? She swallowed convulsively.

Finally, they pulled into a driveway of one of the two-story houses. The shutters needed to be repainted pale green, and the lawn was unkempt, but otherwise it matched the surrounding houses. A young man and an older woman worked in the front yard. The woman knelt in the dirt, pulling weeds from the flowerbed. The man's black hair glinted in the sunlight, and he wore an unbuttoned white cotton shirt, revealing broad shoulders and a lightly bronzed skin. He wore a type of blue canvas trousers Lyra remembered were common in this world. He threw a burlap sack over his shoulder with ease and moved it across the yard. The sun hit her eyes and she was unable to make out his features. Beside him paced a cat whose fur was infinite shades of ink black, mist grey, and midnight blue. _Kirjava?_

Dear God, it was _Will_.

Blood rushed to her head and her heartbeat pulsed in her ears, drowning out almost all sound. She held the edge of the car for support. Mary came around next to her and waved excitedly to the two men, getting their attention. The man behind the wheelbarrow looked up and waved merrily back, but Lyra's attention was fixed completely on Will. Will froze, the bag slipping from his shoulder, Kirjava leaping out of the way just as it hit the ground with a heavy thud. After what felt like an eternity, he slowly approached her and Pan.

"Lyra?" he whispered in disbelief.

She tried to nod, but her muscles refused to move. Will pulled off his gardening gloves and gently laid a hand on the Pan's back. Lyra trembled at the intimacy, remembering years ago when they had done the same thing. Pan jumped from her arm and went to join Kirjava on the lawn.

"I never thought I'd get to see you again," Will said, his voice raw with emotion. His intense eyes searched her face, uncertain whether or not she was real.

"I didn't think so either." She could barely keep her voice above a whisper.

Bursting with excitement, Lyra through her arms around Will. He picked her up, and spun around, planting a firm kiss on her lips. At that moment, Lyra could swear she tasted red berries again.

He set her back down, and placed his hand against her check. Staring at her face, he rememorized her features. Without the sun in her eyes, she could see his face clearly. Looking at him, she knew it was still the same Will, her Will. His features had become sharper, more defined. His strong jaw gave him a fierce, determined look, though now was soften by his smile.

"Will?"

The woman had risen from the flower bed and was looking at the pair questioningly.

"Mother!" he called out jubilantly to the woman standing on the lawn. She wore an outdoor apron over floral patterned house dress and a confused expression, as if she had never seen her son act that way before. "There's someone I want you to meet!"

Before she could protest, Will lead her across the lawn to the woman. He beamed at the two of them. "Mother, this is Lyra Silvertongue. Lyra, this is my mother."

Unsure of what to do, Lyra held out her hand. "I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Parry," she said nervously.

The woman's eyes softened and she gave Lyra a motherly hug. Holding her away from her, she looked her over. "So you're Lyra," she said thoughtfully. "But I thought it was impossible to cross worlds now. How did you get here?"

She fidgeted slightly. "That's the thing. I'm not entirely certain how I got here."

She was lead inside, and for what was likely the fourth time that day, Lyra launched into an explanation of how she came to be in Will's world. Once everyone was seated, she told them about the tree in the Botanic Garden, how it had glowed, and how she had suddenly found herself in Will's Oxford. As she spoke, Mrs. Parry prepared dinner in the adjoining kitchen. Lyra's stomach growled loudly and she remembered that she had not eaten since the previous night, before the benefit. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Dinner was a chaotic affair. Everyone ate at a large round table in the dinning room connecting to the kitchen. She was seated between Will and Stan. On one side, Stan bombarded her with questions about her world, hanging on to her every syllable. Will touched her constantly, brushing his hand across hers, laying it on her shoulder, stroking her hair, as if breaking contact would cause her to disappear. Everyone lingered after dinner, and Lyra quickly got to know Stan and Will's mother.

"Tomorrow night I think we should go look at the tree," Mary announced when she finally stood from the table. There was a general nod of agreement. She and Stan left for their apartment in the basement and Mrs. Parry went off to find Lyra a set of clothes to sleep in.

"You'll be staying in the guest room, by Will. Now, I don't want to hear any doors opening and closing in the night," she warned, giving Will a pointed look, before giving them each a kiss on the forehead. Will lead her down the hall to their rooms, his arm firmly around her waist.

"Your mother seems to be doing very well," Lyra commented when they reached her door.

"Yes, she is. When we got back, Mary helped find some of the best doctors for her."

She chewed her lip, silently musing. "Will, Dr. Malone had to change her name. Did you too?"

"Yes."

"What did you change it to?"

He smiled sheepishly. "They let me choose. I thought Will Silvertongue was a nice name."

With that, he kissed a stunned Lyra goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I am so sorry it has taken months to get this chapter up! As of 7/07/08, I've made minor edits to chapters one and two and major changes to chapter three, so if this chapter doesn't make since, it might just be because of the changes I made. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! As always, comments and criticisms welcome.

* * *

Chapter 4: Forbidden Fruit

While no doors opened and closed that night in the Parry household, Will and Lyra found a different way to be together.

On the living room sofa, a pine martin and a multi-colored cat lay curled against one another while their other halves slept. From the couch they could see out the back porch and up at the night sky. On a clear night, such as that night, the stars were visible, and Pan and Kirjava were able to pretend it was still five years ago, and they were laying under a different set of stars in a very different world. Unlike their human counterparts, they saw less of a need to clutter their reunion with words, so when they did speak, it was mostly to talk about their humans. After a particularly lengthy silence, which was really filled with just as much meaning as any conversation, Kirjava did return to the subject of Will and Lyra.

"They promised each other they would move on."

Pan tensed, his ears flicking at the unasked question which hung in the air. He steeled himself. "Did Will actually do it?"

"Of course not."

He relaxed against her, nuzzling behind her ear. "Neither did she."

They were silent for a few moments, letting their fur brush against one another. "I don't think they could have even if they tried," Kirjava added.

Pan turned and looked into the cats yellow eyes.

"No one would ever understand what they've been through. They have each other, or they're alone."

"I don't want it to be like last time," Pan said. His still remembered the pain of learning that Will and Lyra were going to be separated.

"It doesn't feel like last time," Kirjava said thoughtfully.

"Let's just hope it stays that way."

Once again the silence engulfed them.

* * *

Though Lyra didn't want to waste a moment she had with Will, her body had other ideas. Exhaustion won, and she ended up sleeping close to noon. She came downstairs to find Will in the kitchen with his mother. They had made brunch for everyone, and the others had just sat down to begin eating. Lyra paused at the edge of the scene. She smiled to herself as she watched Will help his mother with the food. It brought back memories of no matter how dire their situation seemed, Will always seemed to also have the capacity to worry for his mother's safety and health, even if she was worlds away. A small piece of her wanted to join in the special moment between mother and son- her own experience with maternal affection had been severely lacking. But she couldn't bring herself to move or shatter the beauty of the simple domestic moment. Will looked up from the dish he was drying and smiled brightly. "I made you an omelette."

She laughed, remembering their time in Cittàgazze. Over brunch, Stan continued to explain what they did at the Dark Matter Research Unit.

"It's really just a continuation of what you do with the alethiometer," he began, shoveling omelette into his mouth in between sentences. "We test for the conscious responses of dust. You know, how it responds to its environment, looking for patterns, how it changes, things like that. I'm sure you know all about it."

Dr. Malone had lent Lyra a shirt and skirt to wear that day, until they could go shopping for clothes for her. It was assumed she would be staying for awhile, or at least until they figured out how she got there. She wasn't exactly sure how she would get back. Stan turned to Mary and began telling her one of his theories about the tree. He became so animated he knocked over the pitcher of orange juice in the process. Lyra bit back a laugh. He had his own awkward charm. She could she why Dr. Malone liked him. He was just as passionate about dust as the rest of them.

"We'll go to the Botanic Garden at dusk. The Garden will be closed and no one will be there to disturb us. Stan and I will mostly just be taking readings and observations, but I'm sure you and Will will want to come."

After the brunch, Dr. Malone and Stan slipped off to the lab for a few hours to collect a few instruments and prepare for that night. With the whole afternoon free, Will decided to take Lyra out to a nearby park so they could talk. They left their own daemons together in the yard, where they were quite content together. A boy and his cat wasn't odd. However a boy, his cat, a girl, and her pine martin did seem a bit out of place among all the houses and their mowed lawns and trimmed hedges. The houses seemed so different from her world. To her, they looked like boxes on squares of grass, not homes. When they reached the park, he lead her past the swings and concrete where the children were playing, to the edge of the park, and through the curtain of a willow tree. The swaying leaves concealed them from the outside world, but the could still see out to a world shaded green.

Will sat down against the tree and pulled Lyra against him. "So what have you been doing for five years?"

The question seemed utterly inadequate as the two launched into stories of how their lives had progress since they had last seen one another. After Will had been given a new identity, and any threat to him, Dr. Malone, or their research was taken care of, he was able to go on with a normal life. Or as normal a life as it could get for him. He told her about public school and his plans for the future.

"You want to be a doctor?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yea, I just have this way of knowing what's wrong with someone..." he was looking off in the distance, at nothing in particular. The determination had returned to his face. Coming out of his trance, he steered their conversation back to the past five years of their life. Will was eager to hear about her expedition up North, and they spent the next half hour recounting various events from their past. On the other hand, he seemed to find her years a St. Sophia's very amusing.

"You went to dances?" he said laughing.

"What's so funny about that?" she said scowling at his smirk.

"Nothing. It's just I can't imagine you in a gown, all dressed up, and _dancing_." He started laughing again.

"Just so you know, there are plenty of men in my world who are good dancers, and who don't mind dancing with me," she huffed, making to stand up. "I'm not that clumsy," she added under her breath.

"Lyra..."

He pulled her back down, but began laughing again at the sullen expression on her face. Unable to keep a straight face, she began to laugh too. Through the wall of leaves, they saw the sun begin to set in the horizon and began to walk back to the house.

* * *

The last rays of the sun were disappearing as they approached the tree. The golden glow still surrounded it, but it was somehow fainter, and Lyra had no desire to touch it. The magnetism which had previously pulled her to it was gone.

"Well, we better get started," Dr. Malone said, pulling a variety of silver instruments from the black duffel bag which she carried.

Suddenly, as the last ray of light left the sky, the aura surrounding the tree vanished.

"It's gone!"

Lyra rushed forward to touch the tree. Her hand felt the smooth bark, but the air was normal, not thick. There was no tingling this time. She stepped back and looked at the tree itself. She had never actually gotten a good look at it. She had been too preoccupied with the light. The tree had smooth, light bark and low branches that jutted out, perfect for climbing. Every branch ended in thick clusters of dark green leaves. Squinting slightly she could see small, white flower buds nestled between the leaves. She had never paid much attention to trees, but she would have to say this one was beautiful. She wondered how Jude had transported it from his expedition. Who had found it in Will's world? She looked around for a plaque but saw none.

"Well, that's just great," Stan groaned behind her, bringing her back to reality. "Now we'll have to wait until dawn for any tests. That is, if the thingy reappears at dawn."

Dr. Malone looked resigned. "We should still test it now. There's probably still dust."

Lyra, however, had other ideas. "Hey, Will..."

Before he could see where she had gone, she had begun climbing the branches of the tree.

He quickly caught up with her. "You can't climb trees. At least not now anyways."

"And why not?

He grinned. "Because they turned you into a lady at that fancy school of yours, and ladies don't climb trees."

Lyra scowled. "No I en't! You take that back right now, Will Parry."

"Or what?"

Making a face, she pushed him. Rather than lose his balance, he jumped from the tree. Laughing, he called up to her. "Alright, I take it back! Come down!"

Dr. Malone looked up from her instrument. "Wait, Lyra, before you come down, could you break me down one of those branches with the flowers?"

"Sure."

She began to climb higher, toward the edge of one of the branches. When she reached the end, she snapped off a piece with buds. As she turned to climb back down, a burst of red caught her eye. Looking up, she saw an apple. She sat there, mesmerized by it. It was the purest red she had ever seen. There were no imperfections, it's surface was completely smooth and unmarred. Like the light, she had to touch it, to taste it.

"Hey, Will, I didn't realize this was an apple tree."

He didn't seem to hear her. She reached forward to take it. There was a sudden movement as a small snake slithered up the branch toward the apple. She brushed it away and plucked the apple. Bringing it to her lips, she took a bite. It was the sweetest apple she had ever tasted. The juice dripped down her chin and she wiped it away with her hand. She wanted to share this with Will. She hurried back down the tree to find him. He was sitting off a ways, on their bench.

"Here, try this."

She thrust the apple into his hand.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in the tree. Just taste it. It's the most delicious apple you'll ever taste."

"Are you sure you should be eating that tree's fruit?" He looked at it hesitantly, then at her eager face. She nodded, and with a shrug, he took a bite of the apple.

His eyes widened as he bit into the sweet fruit. The juice pooled at the corner of his lips. Lyra leaned forward to kiss it off, and her lips brushed against his. The light contact made her heart jump, and her face flushed hot. Will turned his head and deepened the kiss, pressing his lips back against hers. His hand slipped up and tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck. Intoxicated, she snaked her arms around him, leaning into him for support. Together they sank down until they were sitting on the bench. His tongue dipping into the contours of her mouth, and she pulled him closer to her until they were pressed against one another. His hand slipped under the hem of her shirt, drawing soft circles on her back with the pad of his thumb. She shivered at the gentle touch. This was nothing like their previous chaste kisses. This kiss left her confused, wanting more.

Through the haze of her mind, she heard a voice calling out. Will lifted his mouth from hers, and leaving her feeling empty, as though something had been wrenched from inside her. She looked up at his face. His dark eyes bore into hers with their usual determination, but it too was somehow different, somehow less in control. He shook himself slightly before standing up and pulling her to her feet. "Mary's calling us. We should go."

Beside the bench, the apple lay forgotten.


End file.
